cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Saber Nexus/@comment-5291020-20151224203552
>Saber watched Atom snicker at Halley's attack and raises the strange creature in his hand and it blocked Halley's lightsabers! Atom then grabbed Halley by the throat and started choking her. Saber force jumped and was about to force push Atom away from Halley when he realized that he could feel Atom in the force! Atom then punched Saber in his abdomen causing him to soar backward into a bulkhead by the command center. However with Atom distracted Halley had managed to loosened his grip on her and then she punched him in the throat. Atom stumbled backward enough for Halley to recall her lightsabers and Saber to get up and grabbed his own blade. They both Circle Atom as he twirls his staff around in his hand. Then he attacks and Saber and Halley both block his attack but He continues his assault none stop. Halley then kicks Atom knee inward causing Atom to briefly fall to the ground in pain. Saber seizes the advantage and charges Atom but Halley sees his failure to recognize the Trap and she yells "Saber No!" Then Halley stops as all time seems to be fixed in place. Halley then sees the entire chamber disappear to reveal Saber and a Two other figures Halley could all assume they where Sith battling him. Halley could see Saber was much older then he was now and she suddenly realized what she had to do. As time starts back up she uses the force to throw push Saber out of the way as Atom lunges up out reveal that it was indeed a trap! Halley feels Atom's staff point tip stab right through her abdomen and out the other side! Saber sees Halley get stabbed and he screams "Noooooo!!!"! Atom remove his staff from Halley's body and then she falls to the floor. Saber then force push Atom away from Halley using his voided presence to locate him. Saber rushes to Halley side as she starts getting closer to death. Saber speaks "Halley please hang on ill try to get some help just please hang on." Halley smiles through the pain and says "No my friend, This is the end of my journey (Coughs) but your journeys (Coughs) is still beginning...." Halley dies right after she says these leaving Saber to lower his head in Sadness. Atom has managed to get up and then speaks in basic for the first time "Don't worry little jedai you soon see your friend." Saber raise head and thanks to Atom being behind Saber does see Saber's eyes change from their regular blue to yellow as his sadness turns into anger. Till who had been watching the battle from his observation deck leans forward as he sees the Dark Side surge from Saber. Saber roars a unnatural roar and flips into the air while recalling both his lightsaber and one Halley's to his hand. He lands behind Atom who barely has enough time to block. Saber start viciously attack and starts to break chunks of the staff worm off despite Atom managing to swipe the staff across Saber's cheek and eye leaving a scar. Then Saber comes down hard with both lightsaber cutting the staff in half and then chops Atom's arm of. Atom howls in pain and falls to the ground and Saber raises the two lightsaber to kill Atom when Till intervenes. Till uses the force to float to briefly fly to the platform and then he commands "Stop!" Saber ignores Till until Till fires a stream of lightning at his archenemy. Saber screams in agony as the Lightning scorches his flesh. Saber turns from Atom and starts charging toward Till who fires another blast of lightning at Saber but he blocks it with his lightsabers. Soon Saber is only a few feet from Till and Till starts feeling the sweat trickle down his neck as Saber continues. Saber then lets his lightsaber be knocked away by the lightning and lets his body take the dark side punishment. Saber continues forward his rage building as Till strength starts to fail. Saber then unleashes a force push causing Till to fly into a wall causing bits of duracrete to fly off in chips. Saber then force picks up Till again and then slams him into the wall again and again. Till feels the warmth of blood dripping down his forehead as Saber force picks him up again. However this Time he force pulls Till toward him and Saber then starts punching Till into the stomach and back causing Till to fall to the ground bleeding all over the floor. Till tries to grab his lightsaber to defend himself but Saber used the force to push the lightsaber away. Saber slowly starts force choking Till and lifts up against the wall as he is doing it. Till feels his windpipe being crushed slowly and he tries to fire more lighting at Saber but Saber simply shrugs it off. Till feels everything going black, his vision blurring, and the feeling of his body disappears. But right as he is at near death when Saber turns as Saw enters the room. Saw taunts Saber to attack which leads to Saber charging at the clone. Saw then raises a blaster which Saber just laughs at. Saber force jumps at Saw and was almost on top of him when Saw fired his blaster causing Saber to crash into the floor. Saw then bends down lifts Sabers head up to check to see if he was indeed unconscious. Saw then moves to help Till up and Till asks "What did you do to him, Master?" Till's master Obisidion ,who is control the clone, speaks through the clone "Simple explaination, this blaster was created by the Chiss race; It puts force user into a jedi healing trance." Saw also quickly adds "He'll be out for a couple of days at least,until then I suggest putting him in a ceil." Till nods and then Lorelei (Who also had come down to help Till) helps Till into the infirmary as Saw helps Atom into it as well. No just no